Linnansa Vanki
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: : What happens next? Read to find out this this second and final part... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Linnansa Vanki

Pairing: Sofia & Tony DiNozzo

A/N: Sequel to Secrets...

Summary: What happens next? Read to find out this this second and final part... Enjoy

Chapter One

Tony had seen the doctor walk into the waiting room, as Tony waited with bated breath not knowing what the outcome would be, he just needed Sofia to survive, she had to survive, when the doctor told Tony that Sofia can't have anymore kids, this news knocks Tony for six and he asks if he can see Sofia, her doctor nods and allows him to be with Sofia in her room.

As Tony walks into Sofia's hospital room, he breaks down in tears and entwines his hand with her's just needing her to hold on and fight with all she could, Tony wished she would pull through this and recover properly but all Tony could do was wait to see if Sofia comes around from this and is able to regain her life and be better again.

Gibbs watches from outside Sofia's room, he makes a silent wish to Jenny asking her to allow Sofia to pull through from this and slowly get back to normal, Tony couldn't lose her and neither could their three young children who really needed their momma more so than ever, Tony knew that Sofia was the love of his life and she always would be.

Sofia had been in this condition for a week almost when she started to get stronger and late one night, her left hand moved, causing Tony to notice this and he softly smiled knowing that Sofia was starting to come around bit by bit, Tony waited to see if she made anymore movements.

Not knowing what lasting damage remained for Sofia but all Tony could really do now was wait for Sofia to wake up and look to him, he just hoped that it would happen and for now he just waited for that moment, not really sure how long it would take but he was gonna do it, Gibbs had agreed to keep an eye on the twins, Tony was glad about that.

Tony remained by Sofia's bedside as he held her left hand inside his own, he just watched her as he fiddled with his wedding ring mindlessly, he thought about the first time he met Sofia and how much they'd been through since and Tony needed Sofia more than ever, sighing softly in his mind.

Tony had fallen asleep, when Sofia's fingers curled around his hand in comfort when Tony felt that and he looked up and noticed that Sofia hadn't woken up yet, Tony knew it was gonna take time for Sofia to come around fully and open her eyes and the waiting was something that Tony wanted to do more than anything.

When will Sofia wake up?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony remained by her hospital bedside, waiting for her to wake up and to recover properly, Tony thought how lucky he was to have Sofia in his life and he quickly made a silent promise in the love that he would always have for Sofia and he would always show it to her each and every day they spent together.

As Tony waited for Sofia to come around and all Tony could do was wait by her side, he loved her so much, he'd been glad that he took a chance with Sofia and now as he waited for her to open her eyes and look in his direction, he softly sighed needing her more than anything.

Later that night, Tony had fallen asleep as he thought about his future with her and their kids, Sofia's eyes started to flicker and she had started to become stable and her hand moved softly, causing Tony to jump, he opened his eyes and saw her hand had moved, he just hoped that now she would awaken and speak to him.

Gibbs had been so worried about his daughter since this happened and he didn't wanna lose her, just when he'd gotten to know her after all these years without knowing the truth, he needed her in his life, he knew this and wondered what'd it would take for it to happen.

Tony waited to see Sofia wake up but as yet, nothing until Tony was about to give up and Sofia's eyes flickered randomly again, but stronger this time, finally her eyes slowly started to open and Tony looked over and saw her opening her eyes, he gasped softly.

Tony was glad to see Sofia waking up and he held her hand lovingly as she looked to him, feeling a little sore and wondering where her unborn baby was, asking that one question to him and he tells Sofia that their baby girl is in the Special Care Baby Unit and is healthy and doing well. Sofia smiled at hearing that their baby girl is healthy.

Sofia would need time to recover and also to look after her newborn daughter whom they still had to name, and as Sofia started to recover and was strong enough to be allowed to see her baby girl, Tony took her there to see their bundle of joy, as Sofia got to see her and it made her smile that they had a beautiful healthy baby girl.

Sofia put her hand inside the incubator and grazed the hand of her little girl and this made Sofia smile knowing they were a complete family and as she thought about names for her, it dawned on Sofia that there was only one name that suited their little girl, she suggested it to Tony who agreed on the chosen name for their new baby girl.

Tony smiled as he knew that they had named their little girl: Kaitlin Jennifer DiNozzo, Tony smiled at Sofia lovingly knowing how glad he is that she survived and was given another chance to survive.

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Sofia was getting stronger, it was left to Tony that he had to then tell her that after what happened to her that she can't have anymore kids, Sofia was stunned and thought that he would walk away from her but Tony looked to her and knew that look.

Tony told Sofia that he would never ever leave her or their three children as he loved them all so much and as Sofia heard that, she relaxed softly and just cuddled into Tony who wrapped both arms around her lovingly.

Gibbs went to see Sofia but she was not in her room, he then had a thought and went to see his little granddaughter and sure enough, he saw Sofia with Tony and their little girl and Gibbs knew that Sofia was gonna be ok.

Sofia stayed in hospital for another few days as did their little girl Kaitlin who was strong enough to be out of the unit and reunited with her momma and papa since she was born, Sofia smiled as she held their little girl.

Tony watched Sofia with their little baby girl and smiled softly as they were together and Sofia knew just how lucky she was to have Tony in her life and also to have their three young children together and Sofia loved being with Tony.

gibbs had to admit just how happy he was to have Sofia back in his life and know that he had a chance to get to properly know her after so many years without knowing she existed with Jenny.

Three months had passed and Sofia was out of hospital and home with Tony and their children, Sofia was bottle feeding Kaitlin while the twins were playing games with their dad and Sofia knew just how lucky she was to have Tony in her life and even as they kept their life a secret for a while before spilling the beans, Sofia had her soul-mate.

Tony loved being with Sofia and he thought back to before he met Sofia and how much it had changed since that day, Tony knew it was the for the latter that he met Sofia and they decided to give it a shot and now they still remained together and had their three children to raise the right way, together as a family.

Sofia loved being married to Tony and she knew ust how lucky she was to have him in her life and have children together, neither knew how strong their love was until they had the twins first and now Kaitlin had made it more stronger.

Tony had a happy marriage with Sofia and they were raising their three young children in the suburbs of D.C and being happy with their young children, Sofia loved her life with Tony and also getting the chance to know her father Gibbs too.

Sofia knew how glad Gibbs was of this chance and was never gonna pass it up, he was gonna be getting to know her properly and it'd take time and glad they had that at least.

What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the months passed, Sofia had gotten the all-clear and was enjoying eing a mom to her three children with Tony who had been acting different over the past week, he had a surprise in store for Sofia and wanted to give it to her on Xmas Day.

Sofia had done all her Xmas shopping and gotten everything she needed, both she and Tony decided to have the team over for Xmas, this went down well with Tony who knew that his little surprise would be seen by the entire team on Xmas Da, he was so excited.

Tony was excited about Xmas as he knew it would be little Kaitlin's first Xmas and he was so happy to have a family Xmas with Sofia and their three children, it dawned on Tony just how lucky he was to have a happy family and also have the love of his life by his side.

Sofia had put presents under the tree and she smiled knowing how sneaky she'd been with his presents this time and she was excited, she loved Xmas while she was little and that Jenny had always made it a special time of year for them, Sofia had went to her mom's grave and placed a wreath to remember her at Xmas.

Sofia held little Kaitlin close to her as they headed home, where Tony and the twins were adding the final touches to make it look very special, Sofia got back with Kaitlin who was full of giggles as she saw the tree and decroations around, Sofia knew that this was gonna be a very special Xmas for all of them.

Tony smiled when he saw them, he hugged them both close to him, before he softly kissed Sofia lovingly as he held her in his embrace, Sofia smiled as he did that, she loved being close to him like this, Tony knew she did and loved her for being a part of his life.

Sofia smiled softly as she stayed close to him, she loved being married to him and their life together was everything to her, she had a happy life with Tony and their three children in D.C, Sofia was happy and she knew that always would be.

What happens next?

(The next chapter will be up after Xmas and New Year. Happy Xmas)


End file.
